All of Our Twisted Lives
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: Songfics for the cats on my RP site Warriors Fantasy, since they have such weird lives. Most will be dramatic, angsty, etc. But the first one I have up is rather fun: Chapter 1: Scarred Heart
1. This is Bloodclan

Shade: Shade here, I've decided to make songfics of characters from my roleplay site!

Samara: Because the people on her site have such twisted lives

Shade: Yep. Like a soap opera over there. Well, I have a few ides so far.

Moonstar and Bramblefur-Let it Die, a fic about not caring about someone anymore (Made a video to it that was requested by Moonstar, might as well make a songfic to it)

Feathertail and Iceheart-You'll be in my heart (Recommended to me by them)

Ghost of You, Jaggedstar (Birchstar) Talking about how Jaggedstar left the site and Birchstar, and is dying in real life right now.

Cedarleaf-Shinkirou, talking about all her heartbreak, like with Nightheart, Moonstar, and Oceanwind.

Birch and Jagged (Again) - Slipped away

Shade is So Sick of Thunderclan

Before I start those, here's a little fun.

Toms and she-cats of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our home of Bloodclan

This is Bloodclan, this is Bloodclan  
Dead trees screaming in the dead of night

This is Bloodclan, everybody make a scene  
Rip and shred till the enemies gonna die of pain  
It's our clan, everybody scream  
In this home of Bloodclan

: I am the one hiding behind your den  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Dragonflight: I am the one hiding in the branch of the tree  
Claws of a dog's and bloodstains in my fur

This is Bloodclan, this is Bloodclan  
Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan!

In this clan we call home  
Everyone hail to the dead tree's song

In this clan, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, cat hiding behind the bushes  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

YOWL! This is Bloodclan  
Red 'n' black, grime n' bleed

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Hide with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our home of Bloodclan!

Wildheart: I am the cat with the clawed-away face  
Blackmagic: Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Cedarleaf: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
Hollypool: I am the wind blowing through your fur

Moonshadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Bloodclan, this is Bloodclan  
Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan!

Bloodclan! Bloodclan!

Demonpaw, Deadkit, and Bloodkit: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

It's not a job, we're just mean  
In our home of Bloodclan

In this clan,

Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Leader Shade might catch you in the back  
And scream like a cougar  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Bloodclan, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very evil cat

Our cat Shade is leader of the dead forest  
Everyone hail to the Bloodclan Leader now

This is Bloodclan, this is Bloodclan  
Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan!

In this clan we call home  
Everyone hail to the dead tree's song

Meow Meow Meow Meow- Meow

Meow Meow Meow Meow- Meow

Meow Meow Meow Meow- Meow- Meow Meow- Meow Meow

Screech!

"Yay! That was great guys!" Shade said to the other Bloodclan cats.

Hollypool was sitting on the ground mrrowing with laughter. "Shade, how the heck did you come up with the idea for us to do this??"

"I liked Moonshadow's part" Wildheart said amused as he took off the clawed-face mask.

Shade nodded. "This was so fun"

"It showed just how Bloodclan used to be" Honeywhisker's said.

"PILE ON THE SHADEY!" Hollypool yelled randomly.

"NONONO!" Shade yowled.

Hollypool ignored the begging before leaping on her leader, followed by the other cats.

"Get offa' meh!" Shade said wriggling.

"Silly Shadey" Dragonflight taunted.

"You'd all be dead by now if I was Scourge…" she hissed.

"Hey, who wants to go over to Thunderclan and annoy Moonstar?" Blackmagic asked.

"Sounds fun! Come on Shadey!" Holly said as the other cats started to leave the camp.

"Woot!"

Shade: Wellz, there was a little bit of fun before the angsty stories about to come. Please review!


	2. Scarred Heart

Jadefire: SO...this is my first fanfiction...posted so graciously by my friend Shade

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Yes, that is my demon Shoko, teh mute bunny; she says hi

Shoko: . . .

Jadefire: My story does not suck! Thats for the readers to decide! but im not one of those pushy losers that alway like OMG!!! RATE OR ILL CUUUUUT!!!!!!

Shade: I like your story, I like the ending and the bashing

Jadefire: Bitch Bashing!!

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Yeah, I hate her too.

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Yeah, I liked Shades story too, and i like my story too; but its VERY sensitive, based on true events: thats why i changed everyones names for privacy, even then some people will know...

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: I am not a drama queen!!!

Shade (no comment)

Jadefire: I hate you all

* * *

An old cat sat bored on a stump of a fallen tree, her black coat dappled by the partial sunlight peering in from between the forest trees. Quite relaxed, the old cat curled her creaking bones into a ball and closed her piercing and dark eyes. The sounds of the forest created a soothing lullaby the cat let herself slid into a partially relaxed state. Hearing a sharp disturbance, she eyes darted open to reveal five young apprentices playing in the forest clearing. Annoyed and grumpy, she was pleased to see how integrated the clans had become, living in peace. The old cat took an interest in two apprentices who were stealing blushing glances at each other, their interest and embarrassment obvious. None of them took notice of the old cat until one of the apprentices saw the irritated twitch of the older cat's tail. Their game abruptly stopped at the sight of the unfamiliar cat, who didn't know any of the clan cats either. None of them bothered to ask who she was, none of them cared. The old she cat turned and walked away, her minding clouding with the memories of a painful past

**_I tear myself open, I sow myself shut_**

**_My problem is that I care too much _**

**_My scars reminds me the past is real _**

**_I tear myself open, just to feel _**

Twilightpaw felt giddy and light. The full moon illuminated the other cats at the gathering, but the young black she-cat only had eyes for one. Greypaw. He was a young, handsome, strong, and brave Windclan apprentice. They had just agreed to become mates once warriors and Twilightpaw was almost running to her friend Darkpaw to tell her the news. "Darkpaw!" Twilightpaw whispered excitedly to her friend. "Yeah? What is it?!" Darkpaw replied. Darkpaw was a Thunderclan apprentice and she and Twilightpaw had known each other since they were kits. "Greypaw agreed to be my mate!" Darkpaw let out an excited squeal as the two apprentices jumped around like kits. Darkpaw was involved with a tom named Brokenpaw; ever since Twilightpaw had known about this, she had been looking for someone who would care about and love her the way Brokenpaw did with Darkpaw. She cast a shy glance over at Greypaw, her heart flittering with excitement. Greypaw looked back at her, and let a small, kind smile slip from his lips. He certainly wasn't showing his excitement as much as Twilightpaw, but he was certainly pleased about it, although his lack of affection did annoyed the Riverclan apprentice a bit, but still she knew he cared.

**_Drunk and I'm feeling down _**

**_And I just wanna be alone _**

**_I'm pissed cause you came around _**

**_Why don't you just go home? _**

**_I can't help to fix myself _**

Twilightstorm woke with a sleepy jolt in her warm Riverclan bed of reeds. With a satisfied smile she remembered that she was now a warrior. Though her duties were demanding, she spent every free moment thinking about Greypaw, Now Greyclaw and how they would make it official at the next gathering, which was in two nights. Twilightstorm glanced at the setting sun and figured it would be okay if she ran to go and see Darksoul. Dashing across the river, she wandered slowly into Thunderclan camp. Seeing cats from other clans in another's camp was not unusual and so she saw other clans' cats wandering around the busy Thunderclan ground. She spotted Rainpaw across the camp and meandered over. She, Darksoul, and Rainpaw used to be so close, or so she thought. Twilightstorms heart hardened at the sight of the cat that used her, built her up, and then tore her down without a second thought. She had learned her lesson then. Twilightstorm wanted nothing more than to see Rainpaw suffer. She wanted to see her entourage abandon and scorn her, she wanted to claw her across her bratty, conceited, and spoiled face, she wanted to see her alone, and afraid in the darkness crying for help, but no one would come. As she walked by, Rainpaw and her little gang paid no attention until Rainpaw tripped and fell onto Twilightstorm. "Watch it!" Snarled Twilightstorm. Rainpaw neatly picked herself up, careful inspecting herself for and injuries. "Are you alright?!" Greenpaw, one of Rainpaws friends asked, as though she had just fallen from the top branch of an oak tree. Twilightstorm looked up in disgust at the other cats, who glared at her with a look demanding WHY she had so rudely and selfishly put their _perfect _leader in such danger and harm. Rainpaw looked at Twilightstorm. "Why did you do that?!" She demanded her eyes fierce points of fire. "Me?" Asked Twilightstorm, "You were the clumsy kit that tripped!" Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever, I don't care, just be more careful." She said stalking away. Her admirers "oohed" and "aahed" at such a display of coolness and apathy in their great leader. One of the followers bounded away from Rainpaw and looked at Twilightstorm "You okay?" She asked. It was Oakkit. Twilightstorm remembered her. They had once been friends, but Rainpaw had pushed her way into Oakkits life, taken her over with lies, and tried to make her a copy of herself. "Yeah, fine." Said Twilightstorm. Darksoul liked to believe that there was still some good in Oakkit, but Twilightstorm couldn't see it. Oakkit was dead to her. Turning away abruptly she made her way to Darksoul, cleaning out the elders den. "Can't talk," she said. "Rainpaw got me in more trouble; I just don't fit in here do I?" Twilightstorm shook her head. "Yeah, I know." She replied. "I'm moving to Bloodclan!" Darksoul burst out suddenly. "And Brokentail is coming with me!" Twilightstorm smiled, her friend would be happy there. "Twilightstorm?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun around. Behind her was a blue and white she-cat. "Hi, I'm Waterdrop; I just moved to Riverclan, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you?" Twilightstorm nodded good bye to Darksoul and faced Waterdrop. "Um, yes?" She asked. This cat was unfamiliar, but was seemed friendly. "Yes, it appears to me that you were going to be mates with Greyclaw?" Twilightstorm smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" She replied. Waterdrop looked down, and then faced Twilightstorm again. "Listen, I'm real sorry, but Greyclaws my mate!"

**_You're making me insane, all I can say is _**

**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _**

**_My weakness is that I care too much _**

**_My scars remind me that the past is real _**

**_I tear my heart open just to feel _**

"What!?!" Demanded Twilightstorm. By now, a crowd of cats had gathered around, all of them knew what was happening. "You see," Said Waterdrop still smiling. "I hate to burst your bubble, but me and Greyclaw, have been kind of, on and off, so I'm sorry if you were mislead." Twilightstorm couldn't believe it. It felt as though the cloud of happiness she had been floating around on just gave way and now she was falling intot eh harsh reality of what had just happened. Greyclaw wouldn't of done this to her! Right now he was away on a journey to Moonpool and wouldn't be back. "I-I'm sorry..." Stuttered Twilightstorm. "I didn't mean to...I...I'll leave..." "Foxdung!" Shouted a voice from the crowd. A young Shadowclan warrior stepped forward, his name was Wolfheart. "Waterdrop, you've done this before!" He yelled. "You once promised to be my mate, then ran off with another! You are a horrible cat!" He turned to face Twilightstorm. "You don't need to apologize to anyone," He said softly. Twilightstorm lost her breath at this bold, kind, and gentle tom standing up for her, understanding how she felt. "You never needed to tell her this! You just want what you want!" He yelled at Waterdrop more. Waterdrop was frightened and left quickly. While some cats went after her, most came and swarmed around Twilightstorm. She only had eyes for Wolfheart, who smiled kindly at her through all the commotion. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her. "Yeah," She said, her eyes unusually aglow for someone who just lost their mate. It wasn't long before they both knew, that they should be together.

**_I tried to help you once _**

**_A kiss will only vice _**

**_I saw you going only _**

**_But you never realized _**

**_That you're drowning in the water _**

**_So I offered you me hand _**

**_Compassions in my nature _**

**_Tonight is our last dance _**

Twilightstorm ha now been with Wolfheart for a long time. They had undergone their trials together and stayed together. They had two litters of kits of which only three survived. Greyclaw had become Twilightstorms friend. Waterdrop almost disappeared for their lives. Twilightstorm was now in Shadowclan where Wolfheart was the deputy and his father the leader of Shadowclan and his mother a Windclan warrior. Darksoul was now the Bloodclan leader, but Brokentail had fallen ill. All was content for the most part. "Hey," Said Wolfheart, walking into the Shadowclan warriors den. "Hey," Replied Twilightstorm, pausing to receive a nuzzle from her mate. Twilightstorm sighed. She felt bored and restless. "I'm going to go out for a walk," She said, standing up. "'K then" Mumbled Wolfheart form his semi-conscious state. She walked down to the Fourtrees, and although the gathering had ended, some cats were still gathered and talking. Twilightstorm took her place next to Darksoul. "So what's up?" She asked her friend. "Brokentails not getting any better..." She said slowly, her eyes glued to a figure in the distance. "So what's he like?" She asked her friend testily. "He's so great, he's just like me, he understands, he cares, I think I love him..." Darksouls eyes flew open when she just realized what she had said. "I-I mean, our medicine cat doesn't know what's wrong with him, he's not doing good...ooohh." She sunk her face into her raised paw. "Wow," Said Twilightstorm sarcastically. "He sounds great for a dying mate, but I'm a little worried on the subject of 'you THINK you love him.'" Darksoul sighed. "He just came into Bloodclan, we both have mates and kits, but...it feels so right!" She sighed. "he knows me, we're so alike, he understands me, we'll just go out hunting and talk for hours, and all I want is to make him happy, and he feels the same way." Darksoul was a different cat from last time, she never talked this way about Brokentail. "So how are you and Wolfheart?" Darksoul asked. "Fine, I guess." The rest of the conversation went by pretty quickly, as she was walking back to Shadowclan, she began to think. Was she like that when she talked about Wolfheart? Were they really that alike? _Yes, s_creamed a voice in her head, _You love him, you love him! _Twilightstorm tried to remember his gentle nuzzles, his loing glances, the way that they made her tremble and shiver. But they didn't now. _You don't love him. _

_**I tear my heat open, I sow myself shut**_

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

Twilightstorm stood by Wolfheart as he heard the medicine cats' news. His father, leader of Shadowclan did not have long to live. Once he had died, Wolfheart would become Wolfstar, leader of Shadowclan. "Please," Cried Wolfheart to the medicine cat. "you must let me see my father!" Lots of cats from every clan had come to see the dying leader, but he had only allowed his mate from Windclan Hazeleyes to see him. Twilightstorm stood embarrassed by the mate who she didn't love, although everyone thought they had the perfect happy life. She spotted Greyclaw in the crowd and went over to greet her friend. "Hey Greyclaw," She said. "Hey Twilight," He replied. "I'm really sorry about your father-in-law, but I'm really happy for you and Wolfheart." "Yea..." She replied. Twilightstorm wandered away through the crowd and took a seat near the back. She felt Wolfheart's gaze on her head, but she couldn't bear to look up at him. Suddenly, Hazeleyes rushed out of the leaders den, her eyes clouded. "The leader of Shadowclan is dead!" She cried out. "Let us be silent for a moment and pray to Starclan!" All the cats bowed their heads in respect for the old and noble leader. "Cats of all clans! Before he died, he spoke to me!" All the cats ears and eyes darted forward. "The new leader of Shadowclan is to be Greyclaw!" A great pandemonium went up among the cats. Wile some rushed to defend Wolfheart, others banded around Greyclaw. Meanwhile Twilightstorm disappeared with Darksoul, who wished nothing to do with this argument. "What am I going to do?!" wailed Twilightstorm to Darksoul. Darksoul knew what was going on. Although she didn't' love Wolfheart, she couldn't bear to betray him, but she couldn't let her friend down. She wished she could just disappear and leave it all behind.

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down **_

_**And I just wanna be alone **_

_**You shouldn't ever come around **_

_**Why don't you just go home? **_

_**Cause your drowning in the water **_

_**And I tried to grab your hand **_

_**And I left me heart open **_

_**But you didn't understand **_

_**But you didn't understand **_

_**You fix yourself **_

Twilightstorm didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done. Her heart was heavy and her feet felt like lead as she walked up to Wolfheart. "Hey Twilight," he said, giving her a brief rub on the check then turning away. "Hey, can we talk?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." He said and they padded away into the forest a little distance from the camp. "Wolfheart," She whispered, looking into his eyes. "We...I..." She stuttered and looked away. "We need to break up." She said, her eyes welling with tears. "What?" he asked. "Its over," She said her voice barely a whisper. "What is this?!" He demanded, anger in his voice. "Your with someone else aren't you?!" He snarled. "Is this because I didn't pick you for deputy?!" "No! No..." She replied. "I didn't work, it never worked...I'm sorry!" Wolfheart was furious. He turned his back to Twilightstorm, and walked away, casting one last glaring and hurt look over his shoulder. Twilightstorm sat and cried until she didn't have anymore tears to spare. She slowly and numbly walked back to camp.

**_I can't help you fix yourself _**

**_But at least I can say I tried _**

**_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _**

**_I can't help you fix yourself _**

**_But at least I can say I tried _**

**_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _**

When she returned to camp, she heard celebration. "What happened?!" She demanded to the nearest cat. "Didn't you here? Greyclaw was killed by a fox, Wolfheart, I mean, Wolf_star _is the new leader!" Twilightstorm sat down in shock. Even though it wasn't true, it felt like all she had done was for nothing. She was confused, lost, miserable, and scared. She didn't know what to do. What was life after this?

**_I tear my heart open I sow myself shut _**

**_My problem is that I care too much _**

**_My scars remind me that the past is real _**

**_I tear myself open just to feel _**

After about a month of mixed signals, broken hearts, hurt feeling, and depressed outlook, Twilightstorm couldn't take it anymore. One day she just walked away and never came back, never looked back, but always thought about her home. But, now as she walked away from the young apprentices, she did realize that life and love went on. It always did.

* * *

Jadefire: My storyies educational! it tought a lesson 

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: What do you mean "taught"? thats wat i said

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Yeah! thats what i said, past tense of teach, taught

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Whatever, i thought it was a good story. You can rate if you want, but i dont care

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Geez! if it meant so much to you ill put you in my next story!

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: French Cheesecake and half of an accordian

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: idk, what...an office building? NO! a flying black sheep rite?

Shoko: ...

Jadefire: Thats not even funny! some people are gonna find that offensive!!!

Shoko: .

Jadefire: OMG, chill out and have a lollipop


	3. The Start of Something New

**Okay, this is a songfic about two characters from a roleplay site. Their names are Moonstar and Badgerbane. The song is **_**The Start of Something New**_** from **_**High School Musical**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_(Skybreeze wrote this, her account is xxxSkyfeatherxxx)_**

_Living in my own world,_

_Didn't understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance._

**Moonstar trudged into his den. **

**Ever since his mate, Bramblefur, had been killed in battle, his only care was for his clan. **

**Only for ThunderClan.**

**That is, until he met Badgerbane.**

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see,_

_I never opened my heart (oh,oh),_

_to all the possibilities._

_Ooooooooooo_

**Badgerbane looked over to where Moonstar was sitting outside of his den.**

**She always felt something towards him.**

**She quickly dismissed it as a simple crush.**

**After all, the big, muscular black tom was one of the most respected leaders in the history of ThunderClan.**

**Many of the clan's she-cats had once had a crush on him.**

**But, was this something more?**

**Her mate was exiled and later killed after a vain attempt of trying to kill Moonstar.**

**She never thought that she could fall in love again.**

**Was this the start of something new?**

_I know, that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight,_

"**Badgerbane, can I see you for a moment?"**

**Badgerbane looked up at the sound of her leader's deep voice.**

"**What is it, Moonstar?" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice.**

"**I need to talk to you inside of my den."**

**Badgerbane stood up nervously and slowly followed Moonstar into his den.**

_This could be the start,_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, ohh,_

_And now,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new._

"**What is it Moonstar?"**

"**I was wondering if you'd like to mentor Tigerpaw?"**

"**Mentor Tigerpaw…" Badgerbane said absently. **

"**Is that a yes?"**

"**Oh, uhh, sure, Moonstar."**

"**Alright, that's all, you may go now."**

**Badgerbane's heart fell. **

**She thought, some way, that Moonstar would tell her that he loved her.**

"**Who am I kidding? He's too good for me." She told herself **

_Now who'd have ever thought that,_

_We'd both be here tonight, oh, yeah,_

_And the world looks so much brighter,_

_With you by my side,_

**Moonstar watched as the gray and white deputy left his den.**

"**Who am I kidding? She'll never fall for me. Badgerbane's too good for me." He said to himself.**

**But he didn't miss the glimmer in her eyes when he said her name, or the tingling in his paws when she talked to him.**

"**Could this be the start of something new?"**

_I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_I know it for real..._

**Both cats have had a mate before.**

**Both were parents.**

**They thought that they had experienced love before.**

**But, what the pair didn't realize that they had never truly been in love before.**

**They were only blinded by their yearn for a loving mate and a family.**

**That was all going to change.**

_This could be the start,_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, ohh,_

_And now,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new._

**Moonstar and Badgerbane walked silently, side by side.**

**They needed to go on a patrol.**

**Moonstar felt stupid, asking only one cat to go on patrol with him.**

**The other cats stared and whispered too.**

**But he didn't care.**

**He was with **_**her**_

**He was happy for the first time since Bramblefur died**

_I never knew that it could happen,_

_Till it happened to me, oohh, yeah_

_I didn't know it before,_

_But now its easy to see-eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh,_

**She couldn't take it. **

**She thought that her feelings were going to overwhelm her. **

**Finally, she stopped and turned to him.**

"**Moonstar...I think I'm in love with you."**

**The big tomcat stopped and slowly turned his head around to where Badgerbane was standing.**

"**I think I'm in love with you too." He said in a quiet whisper.**

_This could be the start,_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, ohh,_

_And now,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new._

**The two cats sat by each other, black tail twined with gray.**

**Moonlight glittered on Moonstar's fur as he leaned over to lick Badgerbane on the ear.**

**Badgerbane purred contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**For the two cats, this was definitely the start of something new. **

_This could be the start,_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, ohh,_

_And now,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Did you like it? I'm a bit out of practice, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
